


"Marry Me"

by momebie (katilara)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Five Sentence Fic Meme over on Tumblr. Prompt: "Marry me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Marry Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Posting to AO3 by request. Originally [here](http://charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com/post/144790313784/for-the-5-sentence-meme-marry-me-for-pynch). Feel free to come say hi!

"Marry me." 

The words come out as soft as the drowsily grey morning light and Adam feels Ronan’s lips brush against his forehead as he says them. They’re so soft Adam’s not sure Ronan meant to say them at all, but it’s unlike him to be careless or indeliberate with something like this. 

Adam breathes in, listens to the rain patter against the window, soaks in their shared warmth from the sheets, and lets the words rattle through his head and throat before they finally settle in his chest. He plants them next to the gushing river that runs through the chambers of his heart and takes a moment to imagine their life–gentle mornings like this one, days of sweat and laughter and tears and magic, nights where they argue and sometimes flee but always come back in the end–worn and comfortable and bright like a beacon flashing home, home, home. 

He tilts his head up, breathes out, and leaves his soft exhale of a _yes_ against Ronan’s lips, so just in case he gets lost over the years he’ll always know where to come back and find it.


End file.
